Spawn of the Devil, Daughter of the Sea
by Benihime-Linn
Summary: Rated T for language. Akira is stuck with the Straw-Hat crew, trying to deal with the crazy captain. Zoro finds Akira enraging and intriguing. This will be more adventure with romance mixed in, not the other way around. ZoroXOC Maybe slight AceXOC
1. The Beginning

Spawn of the Devil, Daughter of the Sea

**This is my first anime fanfiction. Well, that I've actually written down.** **I have a lot in my head for several different anime that may or may not get written. Anyways, please go easy on me! Please review, but I don't take hate comments! Constructive criticism only please!**

**Here to say the disclaimer, Roronoa Zoro!**

**Zoro: You owe me for this.**

**BL: I know, just shut up and say it. I'll serve grog with your meal.**

**Zoro: Benihime Linn does not own One Piece, nor any of the characters, except for Akira...Wait!! Where's my grog?!?!?  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
**

"I've had it with you guys! I'm gonna show you just how tough I am!" a boy of seven with black hair said.

"Get it over with! Whatever it is…" the captain of the pirate crew, Red-haired Shanks, replied.

"What's he up to now?!"A young girl, and the protagonist of this story, thought angrily. She was tired of this stupid boy, and his antics to become a pirate. She looked up in time to see him stab himself under the left eye. _What the hell is he doing?!_

* * *

"That didn't hurt a bit!" Monkey D. Luffy, the crazy, black haired boy exclaimed.

"That was stupid and reckless!" Shanks shouted at him.

"I wanna be a pirate, too!"

"You?! A pirate?! Yeah, right. Maybe in ten years I'll give you a chance," he laughed, eating more meat.

"Why? Akira's only nine! Why does she get to be on your crew?" Luffy whined.

"Wait, what? Since when did I get into this conversation?" Akira said, "I'm really tired about you talkin' 'bout me behind my back. You wanna say that to my face, punk? Want me to beat you again?"

"No," Luffy shied away from the older girl.

"Akira's been with us her whole life. She can also _swim_ which is a really important part of being a pirate. She's adept with a sword, and she can manipulate the elements," the proud captain shined.

"So because I don't have powers, I can't be on your crew? That's not fair!" Okay, let's take a break and explain. Akira manipulates the elements. You know, like Avatar? She also has the pole thing that makes him fly. But, it also has another function. I'll explain the difference later… much, much later, during the Alabasta arc. Anyways, Akira has red hair, black eyes and is nine years old. She's been with Shanks crew since she was a baby.

"I'm sorry. Here, have some milk to feel better." Luffy accepted graciously, and guzzled the entire thing.

"Ha! A pirate would never drink milk!" Shanks laughed.

"You tricked me!"

"It's your fault for being so gullible!" Akira laughed. She loved how Shanks always pranked the poor boy, but she had this ominous feeling that something was going to change, and soon.

"Akira! Wake up!"

* * * * *

Akira was brought back to the present by the incessant shrieking of one Monkey D. Luffy, wannabe Pirate King.

'_What do you want?'_ I sign.

"Why won't you talk? It's been years since I've heard you say even one word," Luffy's usually grinning face went into a frown.

_'No. Now what do you want?'_

"Today's the day we're setting off! Don't tell me you don't remember?" his smile returns to his face. He's so care-free. It's tiring really.

* * *

_'You know you didn't have to punch him that hard.'_

"I owed that damn sea monster. He took Shanks arm remember? Oh, look! A whirlpool!"

_'What?!'_

_

* * *

_**So, whatcha think?! FYI, when the speech is italicized, that means that Akira is signing. It's a lot easier than saying "she signed" and whatnot. Please review nicely! :)**


	2. Enter: Roronoa Zoro

Me:Wahhhhhhhhhhh!

Luffy: What's wrong with you?

Me: Zoro isn't here to say the disclaimer! *wipes tears

Akira: _He's not even in the story yet!_

Me: Oh. Well then I should put him in! And so....chapter 2! I do not own anything except my character Akira.

Akira: _No one owns me._

Me: Shut up.

* * *

**Spawn of the Devil, Daughter of the Sea**

**Chapter 2: Enter: Roronoa Zoro**

"Look what Koby found! A barrel o' grog!"

"Let's have a drink. I was thirsty anyway."

"Lady Alvida will kill us if she finds out!" quaked a younger boy's voice.

'_Hmm. Where are we?_'

"She won't find out if nobody tells her. Right, Koby?"

"Oh! R-right. S-sorry."

"THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!" Luffy broke through the top of the barrel.

'_Luffy, get your ass out of my face, please!_' Akira, our beautiful, red haired, scary lady pushed him out, and onto his face.

"Akira! Why'd you do that?" he yelled, clutching his head. Which is very thick, might I add.

'_Cause your ass was in my bubble. Do not pop the bubble. You will die._' Akira's eyes became very dark, and the pirates behind Luffy cringed in fear.

"Wh-who are you?" stammered the young boy.

"Pink hair?" Akira thought, "What has the world come to these days?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy beamed his huge smile.

'_I'm Akira._'

"What the hell?" said one of the pirates.

"We're gonna beat you down!" exclaimed the other.

"Gomu Gomu no……"

'_You might wanna watch out,_' Akira motioned for Koby to move to her side.

"…..Pistol!"

'_Anyway, do you have a dinghy we could borrow? Ours broke in the whirlpool._'

"A whirlpool?!"

* * *

"Is this a coffin?" Luffy asked. He got a punch on the head from Akira.

'_Don't make fun of it. It probably took him a long time,_' Akira pointed out, not realizing that Koby was watching her hands.

"I know it's horrible. I built it to get away from here. It took me two whole years. But I'm too much of a coward to use it. Any time I think of what Lady Alvida will do if she catches me, I just want to cry."

"You're a coward," Luffy simply stated.

'_And you're kind of weak and stupid,_' Akira continued.

"You don't have to be so blunt!" Koby cried.

"Koby!"

"Crap! It's Lady Alvida!"

"So this is the bounty hunter you've hired to capture me. Well, he's no Roronoa Zoro, so I'll give you one last chance. Who is the fairest in all of the East Blue?"

"Y-you La-"

"Who's the fat, ugly lady?" Luffy pointed to her.

"Well, he has a point," Akira thought.

"What?! Just who do you think you are?" Alvida was shocked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna be the next Pirate King!" Luffy's trademark phrase. Honestly, he should get a stamp made.

Alvida raised her iron mace and swung it down on Luffy's head…

* * *

"Look! Land!" Luffy exclaimed, "And just in time! I'm starving!"

Akira couldn't even argue. She was pretty hungry herself.

"This is a marine base," Koby pointed out.

"Oh! A food cart! Meat!" Luffy pointed ahead, about six blocks down, there was a food cart. He is such a kid.

"This is the marine base where Roronoa Zoro is right?"

"Gasp!" Everyone else in the street leaned up against the buildings in awkward positions.

'_Maybe you shouldn't say his name so loud.' "_Although," she thought,"It was hilarious to see people so scared of a name."

"Yeah. I also hear that the captain of this base is Captain Morgan."

"Gasp!" Akira laughed silently at the crazy people here. The only thing was, in the back of her mind, something was telling her that she wasn't going to like the reasoning behind they're fear.

* * *

"Maybe, if I look over this wall, I'll see Zoro!" The trio was at the main gate of the marine base. It loomed over them, and almost said "fear me." The only one who listened was Koby, who was trembling at the site of the very thing he wanted the most.

'_He's probably in a dungeon somewhere…_'

"Hey! I see someone over there! Maybe it's Zoro!"

"Honestly, it's like talking to a brick wall half the time," Akira shook her head in thought.

They climbed the wall and looked to see a man with green hair, a black bandana, and a haramaki sash around his waist. His arms and waist were tied to a cross.

"Th-that's Zoro!" Koby began to stammer again. He looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Hey you," he said. "Untie these ropes. You do and I'll catch someone big and give you all the bounty. You can trust me; I'm a man of my word."

"I wonder if he's strong?" Luffy was beginning to get excited. You could tell by the big grin that was forming on his face.

"He's gotta be, or the marines wouldn't have captured him and kept him prisoner."

Akira, Luffy, and Koby were startled by a ladder hitting the wall, and a little girl climbing up. "Shh!" she said, before jumping down over and walking to Zoro.

"What do you want kid?" Zoro asks, not very nicely.

"You've been tied up here for a long time. I thought you might want some rice balls! I worked really hard, I hope you like them!"

"She really has no fear. She's feeding a criminal without a second thought! She reminds me of when I was little," Akira thought. She quickly brushed away the thought. Her past was not a good one. Many people hated her, and her bounty…

"B-but, I thought you might be hungry-"

"Do you want to get killed? Now go away, before I kick your ass!"

"Now, now Zoro. Is that any way to treat a little girl? Oh, look! She brought me some rice balls," said the ugliest man that Akira had ever seen. He looked like he belonged in a disco, and he had cylindrical yellow hair. "Blegh! These are the worst rice balls I've ever had! They're supposed to be made with salt not sugar, you dumb child!" He spit them out onto the ground. Akira was starting to prefer the gruff Zoro to this moron.

"I, the great Helmeppo, will not stand for this! You, soldier! Throw this girl over the wall! Do you want me to get my daddy out here?"

The girl screamed. Lucky for her, Akira caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Koby asked. Akira and Luffy were already over the wall, to kick that guys ass. Unfortunately, he left, before they could get back.

"Who are you?" Zoro looked suspiciously at them.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

'_Akira._'

"You're a swordsman!" He eyed the swords at her hip.

'_Not really. And you don't have to talk so loud, I'm not deaf. Dumbass._'

"Then why-?"

'_Because I damn well choose to!_' They began to stare each other down.

"Will you join my pirate crew? I need looking for strong people to be on my crew," the captain piped in.

"No."

"Why not?" Luffy pouted.

"Because I've never done anything I regret. And I don't plan to now."

'_Whatever. Come on Luffy._' Akira grabbed Luffy's arm and tried to pull him away.

"But it's my dream. Whats wrong with that?" Luffy refused to leave.

"I have my own dream. That's to be the greatest swordsman on the world! And no pirate is going to stand in my way."

"Okay. But I've already decided you're going to be on my pirate crew," he began to leave.

"Hey, wait! Akira, can you…..pick up that rice ball for me?"

'_You're going to eat this? It's mostly dirt._'

"I don't care! Just give it to me!" He opened his mouth wide. It looked like he was about to cough it up. "Tell her…tell her I said it was good."

"Hmmm…" Akira was starting to like this pain-in-the-ass swordsman. At least he was honorable. Sentimental fool.

* * *

"Really!" The little girl, whose name we learned was Rika.

'_Yup! Gobbled them all up!'_ Akira had to admit. He wasn't as much of the "demon" pirate hunter as I had imagined. Whoever started calling him that didn't know what a real demon was. Koby voiced all of her thoughts.

"He's not a bad guy at all! It's that stupid Helmeppo. He put Zoro in prison for protecting me!" She then proceeded to tell the story of how Zoro cut up Helmeppo's dogs so that they wouldn't hurt her or the villagers. Then Helmeppo offered him a deal in exchange for his life. Zoro had to stay roped up for a whole month without food or water. If he survived, Helmeppo would let him go.

"He's not a bad guy after all!" Koby inferred.

"Make way for the great Helmeppo!" Luffy and the others turned to see him walking down the street, demanding special treatment from the storeowners and villagers. "You're not bowing low enough! Don't make me tell my father, Captain Morgan, on you."

"How does he get his hair like that?" Luffy wondered. He's very simple-minded.

"I'm bored. What should I do? I know, I could execute that beast, Roronoa Zoro."

"What about the rest of the month?" Luffy began to get angry. If this guy said, what he thought he was about to say, he will get punched.

"Where'd you hear about that? It doesn't matter. You see, I never intended to keep that promise in the first place! It proves he's a stupid beast for believing me in the first place!" BAM! Luffy grabbed Helmeppo and hit straight in his double chins. Akira ran away, to tell Zoro he needed to get out.

* * *

Akira tapped the sleeping swordsman on the head.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Zoro went back to his not-so-niceness.

'_You should join Luffy._' As much as she didn't want to help Luffy, she didn't need Zoro's execution on her conscience. Luffy might be able to get him on the crew, but maybe someone with some common sense could get through his head.

"What?! Now you're asking? I told you, no!"

'_Sure. You just need to. Look, here he comes now. Just say yes and you don't have to stay here anymore._' Akira was getting annoyed. He didn't know how good a chance he was getting. He would have more a chance at his dream as a pirate, than as a pirate hunter.

"Zoro. Join my pirate crew!"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you people?" Really, she was surprised. His resolve was impressive. But stupid.

"You're a swordsman right?" Nothing fazed Luffy, "Where are your swords?"

"They took them from me when they locked me up. Why do you care?"

"I'm going to go get them back for you, and then, if you want them, you'll have to join my pirate crew!" Luffy pounded his fist on his hand.

"That's blackmail!" Zoro roared.

'_Unfortunately for you, it works._' Akira silently laughed.

"I'm gonna go get your swords! They must be in that tall building right? I'll be back." The charismatic captain ran off in the direction of the forest.

'_I'd better go make sure he doesn't get hurt. Or better yet, killed,_' Akira grinned menacingly.

"That girl creeps me out," Zoro murmured.

"Yeah," Koby said. Zoro was startled. He hadn't noticed the boy before. No food or water was really starting to get to him. "Despite that, I think she's really good at heart. She seems to have a problem with Luffy. And yet she stays with him and protects him. She told me that it was her duty to, and that nothing would stop her."

"She must be very powerful, if she's gonna protect that guy." _Her duty, huh? What is this girl? There's something very ominous about her. She's obviously a swordsman, too, the way she carries herself. Why would she lie?_

"I think she is. These ropes sure are tight."

"What are you doing?" Zoro was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Koby had begun to untie the ropes. "Do you want to die?"

"I can't stand to see any injustice. I think you should work together with Akira and Luffy. At least to get out of here. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to become a pirate!" the boy smiled.

"Is Luffy strong?"

"His dream is to become the Pirate King," Koby said matter-of-factly.

"Does he know what that means?!"

"That's what I thought, too. But he's completely serious. I think he can do it, too. He's even inspired me to follo-"Koby suddenly fell to the ground, blood spurting. Zoro looked to where the shot came from at the top of the fortress and glared at Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan himself.

* * *

"Agh! I've been shot!" Koby screamed at the sight of the blood.

"Good, you're alive. Now get out of here before they down here or you really will die."

"B-but what about you?" the bleeding boy bravely tried at the ropes again.

"I'll be fine. I only have to survive the rest of the month and-"

"No! You're going to be executed tomorrow! Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise! That's why Luffy punched him!"

"Ready your arms men!" The marines were already there. It was too late.

"No! I can't afford to die here!" Zoro stared, wide-eyed, at the guns.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

"Fire!" Luffy landed right in the line of fire.

"Luffy!" screamed Koby.

Luffy just bounced the bullets back at them. One scratched the cheek of Morgan.

"These ropes are tighter than when I started," complained Luffy. He is so hopeless.

"If you can't use your guns, then use your swords men! Cut him to pieces!"

Luckily, Luffy got one of Zoro's arms free and managed to hand him his three swords. One, that Zoro hadn't stopped, hadn't taken out his sword. He still had his gun out. He shot at Akira. She easily side-stepped them all. Her eyes changed as she glared angrily at the now frightened marine.

"First one to move, dies." He had all the marines stopped by his katana. One in each hand, one in his mouth. A Santouryu user. "Fine, I'll join your pirate crew, but listen, I am only joining because you forced me to! If I ever have to abandon my dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman for any reason, I will personally make you commit Hara Kiri."

"Wait. World's greatest swordsman?" Akira thought. (She hadn't been paying much attention earlier.) "Great, guess this means I'll be seeing an old friend of mine."

"Yay! We have a swordsman! Duck, Zoro!" Luffy got ready to kick. "Gomu Gomu no Whip!"

'_At least I don't have to be alone with him anymore,_' Akira told Koby. '_What's with those soldiers?'_ The soldiers were putting their guns to their heads. Captain Morgan was just standing there smugly.

"Your fight is with me!" Luffy slammed his fist in to Morgan's face. All the soldiers lowered their guns in surprise.

"If you make one more move, I'll shoot!" Helmeppo had a gun pressed against Koby's temple.

"Let him shoot, Luffy! I'm not afraid anymore! Escape and become the Pirate King!"

"I knew there was a reason I liked this kid," Akira deduced.

"He said you could shoot."

'_Don't make empty threats,_' Akira smirked.

"Gomu Gomu no…."

"Luffy, look out!" Koby called.

"Oni…"

"…Pistol!"

"…Giri!" Morgan and Helmeppo fell to the ground.

* * *

I feel that this completely makes up for the long time it took me to update. I think maybe it's a little too long. I will try to put more Akira in there in the next chapter. Please enjoy!


End file.
